


Après nous, le déluge

by Melmoth



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, Incest, Intercrural Sex, M/M, POV Seth Gecko, Post-Season/Series 03, Shower Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/pseuds/Melmoth
Summary: Ils tournaient autour du gouffre depuis des années et ils venaient de plonger, le plus surprenant étant que ça n'était pas arrivé plus tôt





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anscharius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anscharius/gifts), [Flojiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/gifts).



> Peut être lu comme lu comme un préquel de [Wake up call](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9225794) par Anscharius.
> 
> Spoilers sur la fin du film _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_.

Seth se réjouissait que Kate n'ait pas voulu venir avec eux. Elle avait flairé le mauvais plan à trois kilomètres, elle était plus maligne qu'eux deux réunis. Il se demandait ce qu'elle ferait sans eux, même s'il ne se faisait pas vraiment de souci pour elle. En quelques mois, ils lui avaient appris tout ce qu'ils savaient. Elle avait de l'argent à présent, elle n'était pas fichée par la police ou le FBI, qui n'en avaient qu'une vague description qui correspondait à des millions d'adolescentes. Elle irait peut-être à l'université, elle en parlait souvent ces derniers temps et Richie l'encourageait en ce sens. Ils discutaient tous deux de notions que Seth avait du mal à comprendre sans ouvrir un dictionnaire, et encore.  
Son père aurait été tellement fier d'elle. Même s'ils ne pourraient jamais le remplacer, ils pouvaient au moins essayer de lui donner ce qu'elle aurait dû avoir, s'ils n'avaient pas déboulé dans sa vie pour tout détruire, comme deux éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine, et l'entrainer jusqu'en Enfer.

C'était encore une situation à la Butch Cassidy et le Kid. Il fallait toujours qu'ils se retrouvent acculés dans un coin, sans possibilité de fuite, avec une petite armée qui les canardait et n'avait qu'un seul but: les tuer. À croire que ces mecs n'avaient rien d'autre à faire de leurs weekends et que c'était leur destin, ou un truc dans le genre, de finir leur vie sous une pluie de balles, et non pas sur une plage au soleil à boire de la tequila. De toute façon, ce n'était plus une option pour Richie, donc ce serait la fusillade.  
Il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore, Seth ne croyait pas à toutes ces conneries de prédestination et autres prophéties. Mais il s'était passé, ces derniers mois, tellement de choses qu'il n'aurait pas cru possibles, que la plupart de ses certitudes avaient volé en éclats. Ça ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça, pas plus que les connards armés qui les attendaient au tournant.  
Richie était avec lui, c'était tout ce qui importait.  
Celui-ci souriait d'un air un peu rêveur, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jour ordinaire dans la vie des frères Gecko.  
Quelque part, il n'avait pas tort.

« Ils ne sont pas morts. »

L'affirmation de Seth parut tirer Richie de sa rêverie.

« Hum ?

\- Butch et Sundance, à la fin du film, ils ne sont pas morts. On entend juste les tirs, mais on voit pas les corps, ils peuvent avoir survécu.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus d'après toi ?

\- Je sais pas...Ils se sont peut-être trouvé un coin tranquille dans la montagne et ils se sont fait oublier. »

Ils les imaginaient bien vieillir ensemble, côte à côte, deux vieux cowboys oubliés par l'histoire. Il les enviait presque  
Richie haussa les épaules avec un air de dédain.

« Et ils sont restés planqués à élever des chèvres et à se sucer l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop vieux pour bander ? »

Seth crut un instant que ses oreilles lui avaient joué un tour, mais les paroles de Richie étaient difficiles à mal interpréter.

« Quoi ? D'où tu sors ça ?! Ils étaient pas gays !

\- Oh si.

\- Sundance avait...Etta. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait presque failli dire Vanessa. Pourtant, il se sentait plus proche de Butch niveau personnalité.

« Et Butch avait une femme et des gosses quelque part. Pas dans le film, mais dans la vraie vie.

\- Et alors ? Ça les empêchait pas d'être ensemble. Leur fin d'ailleurs, c'est symbolique. Ils ne peuvent pas sortir leurs bites, alors ils sortent leurs flingues et ils meurent parce que la société ne les aurait jamais accepté.

\- ...Où t'es allé chercher ça ?

\- Je l'ai vu dans un documentaire. »

Une explosion et une rafale de balles les força à se recroqueviller derrière les caisses qui les protégeaient. Ils n'allaient pas tenir encore très longtemps et ils n'avaient presque plus de munitions. Il allait falloir qu'ils sortent, ils le savaient. Si leur aventure devait se terminer là, inutile de retarder l'échéance.

« T'as toujours tes couilles ? demanda Seth, en repensant à leur vieux credo. Ou elles sont tombées pendant que tu fantasmais sur Newman et Redford ?

\- T'inquiète, elles sont bien accrochées ! »

Alors que la tension montait en flèche, Seth commençait à avoir du mal à contrôler sa respiration. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'oxygène et devait respirer par la bouche plutôt que par le nez.  
Il tira la glissière de son arme en arrière pour vérifier qu'elle était bien chargée. Richie imita son geste, comme par réflexe.  
Pour marquer le coup, Seth commença  :

« On deviendra riches et gros... »

Il tendit sa main libre pour attraper la nuque de son frère et l'attirer vers lui.   
Richie poursuivit  :

« Et on mourra... »

Seth n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre le reste de la phrase, il voulait juste poser son front contre celui de son frère. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus fait ça, c'était leur geste à eux, leur façon de se rassurer.  
Mais Richie ne parut pas comprendre, puisqu'il pencha la tête sur le côté à la dernière seconde et ce sont leurs lèvres qui se touchèrent.

Seth se recula d'un coup, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.  
Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu, mais ça ne changeait rien. Maintenant, Richie allait croire que leur conversation lui était montée à la tête et lui avait donné des idées. Il allait se foutre de sa gueule pendant des mois, il ne laisserait jamais passer ça.

Pourtant, Richie ne riait pas. Ses pupilles étaient rétractées, laissant voir, pour une fois, combien ses yeux étaient bleus. Il ne portait plus souvent ses lunettes, devenues inutiles depuis qu'il était passé dans le camp des créatures surnaturelles qui les pourchassaient. Seth le soupçonnait de ne les porter que pour lui, pour essayer de le convaincre que rien n'avait changé.

Richie regardait Seth comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer et, de sa vie, Seth n'avait jamais eu autant envie de pouvoir remonter le temps et tout effacer. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, s'excuser, s'expliquer, et la referma sans trouver quoi dire.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Richie se pencha lentement, comme au ralenti, pour lui laisser le temps de refuser. Il l'interrogea une dernière fois du regard avant de l'embrasser.  
Cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'erreur, ce n'était pas un accident.  
Richie fit glisser ses lèvres contre les siennes pour trouver le meilleur angle, et, quand Seth ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, peut-être pour lui dire non, Richie poussa sa langue à l'intérieur.  
Un frisson parcourut toute la colonne vertébrale de Seth et son entrejambe réagit contre son gré. La langue de Richie se mit à caresser la sienne, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre, même si l'air lui manquait. Il commençait à éprouver une sorte de vertige. Il avait l'impression que le monde disparaissait autour d'eux, qu'ils avaient basculé dans une dimension parallèle.

Leurs assaillants, qui chargeaient en hurlant et en tirant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, le ramenèrent à la dure réalité.  
Richie se recula, toujours sans urgence. Il soupira. Ses doigts s'attardèrent un instant sur la mâchoire de Seth comme s'il regrettait de devoir le laisser partir si tôt.

« Maintenant, ils ont une raison supplémentaire de nous tuer. »

 

***

 

Seth ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur ses épaules et masser ses muscles endoloris.  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était cru à la fin de la route.  
Même armés jusqu'aux dents, même beaucoup plus nombreux, ces mecs ne faisaient pas le poids contre les frères Gecko, en particulier contre la moitié culebra, très énervée, de leur duo.  
Il se sentait presque désolé pour eux, même s'ils avaient réussi à lui coller une balle dans le bras.  
Rien de grave, elle avait traversé et la plaie était propre, il avait connu pire. Mais son cri de douleur avait lancé Richie en mode berserk et c'était là qu'il avait entrepris de tailler leurs adversaires en pièces.  
Littéralement.  
Il y avait bientôt eu assez de sang qui giclait et de morceaux qui volaient dans tous les sens pour coller la nausée à Seth. Il n'allait pas avoir faim de sitôt.  
Même s'il avait eu plus que l'occasion de se repaître, Richie lui aussi paraissait contrarié. Il lui avait à peine parlé depuis.  
Il pensait sûrement autant que lui à ce qui s'était passé.  
Ils avaient survécu, ils pouvaient vivre et se battre, pour au moins une journée encore, et ils allaient devoir affronter les conséquences de leurs actes.  
Dès que Seth se déciderait à sortir de sous la douche.  
Il était blessé, il avait exigé d'y passer en premier, même si Richie en avait, clairement, beaucoup plus besoin que lui. Pour une fois, celui-ci n'avait pas protesté.

Seth avait beau retarder l'échéance, il allait falloir qu'ils parlent, qu'ils aient une discussion sérieuse. Ils ne pouvaient pas y couper, même si Seth espérait presque une nouvelle attaque, une divinité fraichement ressuscitée, un démon cannibale, n'importe quoi qui puisse les distraire. Avec assez de temps, ils oublieraient peut-être, ou pourraient le voir comme une simple blague et en rire.  
Seth n'avait jamais cru au Père Noël jusque-là pourtant.

Il ne réagit presque pas lorsque Richie pénétra dans la cabine de douche, ce qui en disait long sur son état de fatigue. Il détourna le regard, mais eut tout de même le temps de voir qu'il était complètement nu.

« Tu ne peux pas attendre ton tour ?!

\- T'es en train d'utiliser toute l'eau chaude ! »

La cabine de douche était trop petite pour deux hommes adultes et Seth dut se coller contre le mur carrelé pour que Richie puisse passer sa tête sous le jet brûlant. L'eau se teinta de rouge. Il avait réussi à se mettre du sang jusque dans les cheveux. Seth ne voulait pas penser à comment il s'y était pris.  
La tête renversée en arrière, Richie laissa l'eau couler sur sa gorge et sur sa poitrine, qui se retrouvèrent rayées de trainées sanglantes.  
Seth se passa les mains sur le visage et se frotta les yeux. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Il voulut contourner Richie pour sortir, mais celui-ci déplia le bras pour lui barrer le passage et le repousser contre le mur.  
Seth sentit sa gorge se nouer.  
Richie se tenait plus droit depuis qu'il était devenu un culebra. Seth ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'ignorer qu'il était plus grand que lui, plus large d'épaules.  
Richie fixait son bras blessé du regard, ce qui le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Si la plaie ne saignait plus, elle était encore à vif et brûlait quand il faisait certains mouvements. Elle allait laisser une cicatrice, une de plus. La peau de Richie, quoi qu'il arrive, demeurait aussi lisse que celle d'un bébé. Seth aurait préféré qu'elle marque comme avant, comme la sienne, même s'il savait que c'était un désir égoïste. Il ne pouvait pas réécrire leur histoire.

« Tu as mal ?

\- Je survivrai. »

Le sourire de Richie découvrit ses dents. Il avait toujours eu un sourire de prédateur, même avant d'en devenir un.

« Tu veux que je te fasse un bisou pour aller mieux ?

Seth rit parce que, soudain, Richie avait de nouveau cinq ans, les lunettes cassées et le nez en sang, et c'était lui qui lui posait cette question.

« Va te faire foutre ! Tu crois pas que j'ai déjà perdu assez de sang ?

\- Je te mordrai pas. »

Seth le défia du regard.

« Sauf si tu me le demandes....frangin. »

Malgré l'eau chaude qui cascadait sur eux, Seth se mit à trembler.  
Quand Richie posa les mains contre le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête, il se sentit comme pris au piège. Il occupait tout son champ de vison, il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Richie se rapprocha et, cette fois encore, lui laissa assez de temps pour protester ou le repousser. Il resta pourtant immobile et laissa la bouche de son frère se poser sur la sienne, comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie.  
Il avait l'impression de regarder un accident en train de se produire ce qui n'empêcha pas une douce chaleur de se répandre dans son ventre, et de descendre jusqu'entre ses jambes. Il rompit le contact avec difficulté, tourna la tête. Le nez de Richie frotta contre sa joue et il l'entendit renifler comme s'il cherchait à sentir son sang sous sa peau.

« On n'est pas comme ça, Richie...

\- Comme quoi ? »

Il ne voulait pas dire le mot, il cherchait un autre terme. Richie darda sa langue pour lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille et il eut encore ce frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Richie descendit sur son cou, pinça sa peau entre ses dents. Il leva les mains pour le repousser, mais ses membres le trahirent. Sans savoir pourquoi, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Il avait besoin de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, il avait l'impression de tomber.  
Richie ne se fit pas prier pour presser son corps contre le sien, quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent, même s'ils étaient plus habillés en général, à des moments incongrus où ça ne se justifiait pas. Seth ne se privait pas de le maudire en silence ou de l'engueuler à voix haute. C'était un geste possessif, pour lui rappeler qu'il lui appartenait, ou juste pour s'assurer qu'il était là, vivant, comme lorsqu'il se glissait dans son lit quand ils étaient enfants et qu'il le serrait dans ses bras jusqu'à l'aube.  
Seth ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer. Lui-même avait besoin de le toucher, pour être sûr que tout cela n'était pas qu'une illusion, un long cauchemar, qu'il ne l'avait pas perdu, même s'il se contentait de poser sa main sur son épaule ou de coller son front au sien, ce geste qui les caractérisait et qui, quelque part, était déjà une façon de s'embrasser.  
Ils tournaient autour du gouffre depuis des années et ils venaient de plonger, le plus surprenant étant que ça n'était pas arrivé plus tôt.

Il n'y avait pas moyen de l'éviter, il sentit l'érection de Richie glisser contre sa hanche. Celui-ci gémit contre son cou et mordit sa peau un peu plus fort, sans toutefois laisser sortir ses crocs.  
Il se plaqua encore un peu plus contre lui et Seth réalisa qu'il était dans le même état, même si son cerveau refusait de le reconnaître. Ça faisait trop longtemps. En prison, il s'était habitué à ne pas avoir de relations régulières. Depuis, la veuve poignet lui suffisait la plupart du temps. Mais avoir Richie contre lui cour-circuitait ses pensées et parlait directement à ses instincts.  
L'eau de la douche tombait sur leurs têtes et coulait sur leurs épaules. Richie la lécha le long de son cou, avant de revenir sur sa mâchoire et de reprendre ses lèvres.  
Seth se laissa faire, ouvrit la bouche sans qu'il ait besoin de le forcer, accueillit sa langue et l'eau qui se mélangeait à leur salive, rendant leur baiser encore plus humide, presque obscène.

Richie se déplaça un peu sur la droite, juste assez pour que leurs érections entrent en contact. Une voix au fond du crâne de Seth lui hurla d'arrêter et il fit un mouvement pour s'écarter. Avec cette force disproportionnée qui caractérisait les monstres de son espèce, Richie lui attrapa les poignets et les plaqua contre le mur avec un peu plus de violence que nécessaire. Il alternait toujours entre la douceur et les accès de rage, ça n'avait pas changé.  
Seth se mordit la langue pour ne pas gémir, il n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'es en train de faire ?

\- Je sais pas...mais t'en as envie aussi, non ? »

Avant qu'il puisse rétorquer, Richie lui fit presque mal en l'embrassant. Il se mit à explorer sa bouche avec plus de force que toutes les partenaires qu'il ait jamais eu. Seth n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi passif, mais Richie ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à lui faire manquer d'oxygène, mordit ses lèvres comme pour les dévorer, suça sa langue comme s'il voulait l'arracher. Seth allait se retrouver avec des marques, les lèvres rouges et enflées, personne ne pourrait ignorer ce qui s'était passé.  
Il ne pourrait pas se plaindre, ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils faisaient, ils étaient un adulte et un culebra consentants.  
Peut-être que Richie voulait juste prendre son pied, que c'était un de ses nombreux caprices, et qu'il l'embrassait juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait vraiment: plonger ses dents dans sa gorge et le vider de son sang. Pourtant, Seth n'essayait plus de se dégager.

Les mains de Richie lâchèrent ses poignets. Elles caressèrent ses côtes, ses flancs, puis glissèrent le long de son dos, jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses.  
Seth se tendit sans le vouloir. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer la direction que ça prenait.  
Sans y prêter attention, Richie enfonça ses doigts dans la chair et, soudain, il le souleva, comme s'il ne pesait rien.  
Surpris et désarçonné, Seth dut ouvrir les jambes et les nouer autour de la taille de Richie pour conserver un semblant d'équilibre. Il se raccrocha comme il put à ses épaules. Ce mouvement brusque réveilla la douleur dans son bras et il poussa un cri qui n'avait rien à voir avec le plaisir.

« Me dis pas que c'est trop pour toi ? » se moqua Richie.

Seth sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Ce n'était pas parce que son frère arrivait à le porter que ça lui donnait le droit de se foutre de sa gueule.

« Tu pourrais prévenir ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te décrive en détail tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire ? »

Seth eut du mal à avaler sa salive.  
Dans cette nouvelle position, leurs membres étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Richie se mit à faire rouler ses hanches, bien décidé à ne pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir et de paniquer. Seth ne pensait pas qu'on puisse tirer autant de sensations d'un simple frottement, pourtant sentir l'érection de Richie glisser contre la sienne lui arracha des frissons. Il serra un peu plus la taille de son frère entre ses cuisses, pour prendre appui et pouvoir bouger contre lui. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il reste sans rien faire. Il n'avait jamais été dans cette position, mais il savait comment faire gémir Richie. Celui-ci lui mordit la clavicule en retour, à croire qu'il ne pensait qu'à ça. C'était suffisant pour rappeler des mauvais souvenirs à Seth. Il lui agrippa la mâchoire pour le forcer à relever la tête et l'embrasser à nouveau.  
Il pouvait au moins contrôler ça à défaut de tout le reste.  
Il lui faisait confiance malgré tout, ils se complétaient, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et le reste du monde n'avait qu'à aller se faire foutre. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, l'univers pouvait bien détourner les yeux cinq minutes.  
Est-ce que c'était plus, est-ce que c'était moins ? Seth n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps ils passèrent à glisser l'un contre l'autre, et à s’embrasser sous l’eau chaude. Il perdit le fil, laissa le plaisir monter et guider son bassin.  
Mais il n'était plus un adolescent, il ne pouvait pas jouir juste de ça. C'était ce qu'il se répétait alors qu'il sentait la brulure familière s'éveiller dans son bas-ventre.  
Les mouvements de Richie devinrent plus frénétiques, lui imposant un rythme que leur position n'aurait pas dû permettre. Il n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser pour autant.  
Seth avait perdu trop de sang et se savait trop faible pour tenir encore longtemps la cadence. Il relâcha sa prise et il serait tombé si son frère ne l'avait pas retenu avec une force qui n'avait rien d'humaine.  
Richie le poussa contre le mur et le froid du carrelage contre son dos le heurta. Pris entre deux sensations contradictoires, il crut un instant qu'il allait juste s'évanouir. Il se sentit venir, sans y croire. Richie lui donna un coup de rein un peu plus brusque que les autres et Seth ne put retenir un gémissement qui ressemblait à un sanglot alors qu'il se répandait entre eux.  
Pendant quelques précieuses secondes, il ne vit et n'entendit plus rien. Seul comptait le plaisir qui parcourait tout son corps, et les caresses de Richie qui prolongeaient la sensation.

Alors qu'il se calmait et reprenait peu à peu pied avec la réalité, celui-ci demanda d'un ton moqueur:

« Déjà ? Tu vas me laisser comme ça ? »

Il n'attendit pas que Seth lui réponde. Il le serra entre ses bras, assez fort pour lui couper la respiration, et profita de sa distraction pour embrasser, encore une fois, son cou. Il frotta ses lèvres contre sa peau, juste sur la veine où il avait déjà planté ses crocs.  
Cette fois, ce ne furent pas ses dents, mais bien eux que Seth sentit.  
Les derniers frissons de son orgasme et l'eau qui cascadait toujours sur eux, le distrayait, l'empêchait de penser clairement. D'une main qui refusait presque de lui obéir, il chercha à tâtons le robinet pour l'arrêter...et le tourna à fond du côté de l'eau froide.

Richie le lâcha et fit un bond en arrière en jurant. Il trébucha hors de la douche et se rattrapa de justesse. Seth, quant à lui, dut s'appuyer de tout son poids contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

« Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! »

L'expression de Richie valait le coup de supporter l'eau froide.  
Seth leva son majeur vers le plafond.

« La prochaine fois, tu éviteras d'en profiter ! »

Richie avait plusieurs façons de sourire. La plupart faisait peur, mais il y en avait une, très rare, sincère, qui reflétait juste le bonheur et le faisait paraître beaucoup plus jeune. Seth, lui-même, avait rarement eu l'occasion de la voir.

« Ça veut dire qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? »


End file.
